Little Mabel
Hello kiddies. Would you be interested in SLAYING a nice GAME OF BOO-LING? Or perhaps a riveting GAME OF GHOUL, I mean Pool? Oh, that's alright! You're all good at Marbles then! Well, that happens to be on the PUTRID-PLATTER of tonight's MORBID-MENU... On an evening back in 1946, a young girl walked into an old Victorian-style home in the country of eastern-Pennsylvania. She wandered upstairs, going into one of the hallway. As the young girl looked around, she saw an orange marble shoot across the floor from the other end of the hall. She picked it up and watched it fly out of her hand and roll across the floor, back to the other end of the hallway. "What is going on?" she asked herself. Just then, the sound of another little girl giggling was heard. "Hello?" the girl called out. A phantom of another little girl materialized at the other end of the hall, standing beside the orange marble. The ghost was wearing a yellow dress, with purple zig-zags, yellow socks up her dead-legs and white, tap-dance shoes. Her skin was dead and a milky-white-color, along with shadowy-black hair that was straight and short. The specter had no eyes and peered at the other girl through solid-black sockets. "Hello, my name is Little Mabel. What is your name?" the ghost of the girl introduced herself to the other girl, then asked her. "Hello, Mabel. My name is Dorothy. I just moved her with my Grandpa!" she answered. "Nice to meet you, Dorothy!" the spirit of Mabel laughed. "Nice to meet you too, Mabel" Dorothy said, laughing back a little. "Would you enjoy to play a game of marbles with me?" Little Mabel asked. "Yes please" Dorothy said. "Alright then!" the apparition proclaimed and looked at the orange marble on the floor. When Mabel looked down at it, the marble began to roll to Dorothy. Dorothy picked it up. "My other marbles are in my old bedroom in there" Little Mabel told her, pointing to a room. Dorothy entered the bedroom and found a jar of multicolored-marbles up, on an old, old dresser. The bedroom-door closed. She turned around, seeing Little Mabel appear in front of the door. "Now, we can play Marbles!" the phantom proclaimed. When the poltergeist looked straight at her old, old jar of marbles, the lid flew off and they all spilled out, onto the floor. As Dorothy looked back over at the spirit, Little Mabel began giggling over and over. As she approached Dorothy, her ghostly-head ripped off, falling to the floor, with a thud. Dorothy screamed and the ghostly-head of Little Mabel looked up, at her. "That sometimes happens Dorothy!" she giggled. Dorothy started to flee the bedroom, tripping over Little Mabel's ghostly-head, falling over. Her fingers gouged the ghost's black-eye sockets as she tried getting back up. Dorothy tore her fingers out of the eye-sockets, finding more of the black-slime on them. The phantom reattached her ghostly-head, as black-slime sprayed and dripped out of her ghostly-neck and head. As Dorothy reached the door, Little Mabel turned and shouted, "WE HAVE TO PLAY MARBLES DOROTHY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??!". Dorothy ran out of the room, looking back and instantly found the poltergeist of Little Mabel missing and the marbles back in the jar. Poor Little Mabel just LOST HER HEAD over wanting to SLAY THE GAME with Dorothy ha-ha-ha-ha! Well, on the FRIGHT SIDE, she did have A GHOST OF A CHANCE to win and she did GET INTO THE SPIRIT OF THE GAME hee-hee. Until next issue Kiddies, I shall be playing my favorite game...HANGMAN heh-heh!